Earthquake in Tioga 2
Plot At the start of the film, Selena Gomez visits Taylor Swift after learning that they survived the 9.7 that killed 199,995 people all over the northern parts and counties of Pennsylvania. Selena then sets up a quake recording device that measures the magnitude of the quake. Shortley after they do it, Jordan Dow looks down behind him on the floor and then that starts the biggest quake in the world. Lily Gomez, Selena's little sister, Amber Nichols, Brandon's Younger sister, And Jessica Ropolez, Brandon's classmate, all start to feel the earthquake and then it lets loose. The earthquake device that Selena set up instantly goes to 10.5, the biggest quake magnitude ever recorded. Taylor then tells 6 year old Justin Nichols, Brandon's youngest brother, 8 year old Kiley Coolidge, Neighbor, and 9 year old Tristan Parker, Brandon's oldest younger brother, to get around cracks in the ground because she knew that if they fell in, they would never be seen again. Then Brandon's 24 year old cousin Veronica gets trapped in the ladies bathroom of the welcome center. She can't get out because the ground is shaking way too violentely and the walls and ceiling are caving in. Moments later Jordan Dow and Makayla Butz are killed by a landslide that rips the welcome center in half and brings it all the way down the hill. 3 Minutes later, John Wilkinson is killed when his Earthquake Database HQ collapses by the force of the quake. Lily tries desperatatly to save Brandon's room but the celing caves in sending Lily to the ground. Amber is crushed when Brandon's Television stand falls on her and crushes her spine. The only person killed in Brandon's house is Lily. His grandma gets under a table as the outside of the house goes unstable.and then the entire house caves in causing the front door to hit Brandon in the face. He then ramms a pole that holds up the house and knocks him out cold. Gage Sorge, a friend of Brandon's then tries to escape as Brandon's best friend, Brooke, and her older brother James, are killed by the collapsing of the ceiling. Justin Beiber came through the back door and tried to get Gage to stay in the house because he thought that if he went through the doorway, he would be killed by the collapse of the house. But he ignored him and ran outside. but when he ran back inside, an aftershock made the doorway collapse crushing his rib cage and otherwise making his bones crunch and organs crushed too. The quake stops instantly knocking Taylor off her feet. Taylor is knocked out. Lily, Brooke, James, and Gage were the only people killed in Brandon's house. When Brandon and Taylor wake up, they find Tioga not even on the ground it was origanally thought to have been on. The quake ended Tioga, Pennsylvania. Tioga was nothing. The ground had shrunk the hills surrounding the town. Main street raised in elevation by 10 feet. Later Brandon, Amber, and Taylor were rushed to the hospital. Amber died two days after the quake. Veronica was so sad she didn't talk to anyone. Brandon tried to comfort his cousin and they ended up playing catch. Justin and Selena left. Kiley died after she was crushed by the car that was in Brandon's driveway. Donovan was in the backyard and was found dead after he was crushed by a tree. Later, Tristan's dad comes to pick him up and finds that Brandon's house was the only house still standing after the quake. So he lets Tristan stay for a few more hours. Two hours later, Taylor had dinner cooking but they had finally gotten electricity on so they were playing video games. And after she is called in, she forgets that the stove was on and she goes back into the room. And after it catches on fire, the stove explodes killing Brandon, His cousin, Taylor, Justin , Tristan, his grandma, his grandpa, and his bunny, Camaro.